Generating an electronic circuit model from the results of electromagnetic analysis typically involves synthesis (configuration) of an electronic component so that the overall electromagnetic characteristics of the electronic component at least approximate the results of the electromagnetic analysis. The structure of the electronic component may or may not resemble a corresponding electronic component within an actual electronic circuit that is associated with the electromagnetic analysis.
Synthesis of an electronic component typically involves a non-fully automated process of setting values to one or more individual electrical properties of the electronic component in order to approximate (mimic) the results of electromagnetic analysis. The process of synthesis is typically iterative, and often, the final overall electromagnetic characteristics of synthesized electronic component approximate, but do not match the results of electromagnetic analysis.